1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods for automatic alignment of a vessel with respect to a holder are generally disclosed.
2. Related Art
Samples that are used for research and analysis applications are commonly placed within vessels that are themselves held by a rack, robotic manipulator or other holder so that the vessels can be subsequently processed downstream. Vessels are often marked, for example with a barcode, so that an optical scanner can identify each vessel by its marking, e.g., before the vessel is placed into a rack.